vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elijah Mikaelson
Elijah is a new character who appeared in the Season Two episode . He is a vampire, one of the Originals, the oldest and most powerful vampires. However, he is far weaker than Klaus, the oldest living vampire and the Original's Leader. As Rose said, he was the "Easter Bunny" compared to Klaus. He is also the main antagonist of Season 2 Chapter 2. History Season Two Rose and Trevor called him in the hope that he would pardon them because they were tired of constantly running from the Originals. They held Elena in the hope of using her as a barganing chip. Initially skeptical of them having a Petrova doppleganger, he was surprised that Elena existed and was human. He forgave Rose because she helped Trevor out of loyalty to him, but he executed Trevor by decapitation. As they were leaving the house that Rose and Trevor were hiding out in, the Salvatore brothers came. They shot him with a wooden stake in the hand. Then Elena came out and threw a vervain grenade, burning him in the face; however, he soon healed. Damon then staked him; however, some time later, he came to life and pulled out the stake. When Rose and Damon went to see a vampire named Slater looking information about the curse Elijah attacked then with high speed launch coins that destroys the café where they were. That night he compelled Slater to tell Damon that he can stop the sacrifice by unspelling the moonstone and then he made him kill himself. With the help of his allied Dr.Martin he found Elena but surprinly he let her and Damon live when Dr.Martin ask him about that he said that its was good that Damon was alive so he can protect Elena and he wants her to be protected. In By The Light Of The Moon Elijah also confronts Elena and makes a deal (An alliance between Elena, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Rose and possibly Caroline and Tyler with Elijah, Jonas and Luka to keep them safe at all of Klaus) showing that he has no concern as to break the curse, but to find Klaus and kill him. Powers & Abilities Elijah has all the powers of a vampire-but with almost none of the weaknesses of one. Because he is one of the Originals, Elijah is much more powerful than younger vampires. He is undoubtedly vastly physically stronger than Rose and the now deceased Trevor despite they themselves being at the very least 580 years old and in any fight it would've been two against one. When he was turned is still unknown but it is very likely he is hundreds of years older than Rose. He is also resistant against the usually debilitating substances deployed against vampires. For example, Elena blasted him with a vervain bomb, and while it burned him, he quickly healed. Also, when Damon staked him, he returned to life hours later and pulled out the stake that pinned him to the front door of an abandoned mansion. He is so strong that he beheaded Trevor with a mere chop of his hand to the neck. (Rose) He can even compel other vampires, for example he made Slater call Rose and Damon and kill himself by staking himself afterwards. (Katerina) Elijah exchanged a hundred dollars for some coins which he threw as high velocity projectiles causing the windows to explode of a cafe. It is still unknown how he was able to revive after clearly being killed by Damon. There are two obvious possibilities: *The fact that he is one of the originals may make him more difficult to kill permanently. * He may possess a ring similar to that of Jeremy and Alaric that protects the wearer from a supernatural death. We have only seen these work for humans so far (With both Jeremy and Alaric coming back to life after both being killed by Damon), however theoretically speaking it would also work if the wearer were a vampire themselves. But some speculate it is just a daylight ring as Damon said. * It has also been said that like klaus ( in the novels ) he may only be able to be killed with a stake made from a certain type of wood (ash wood). However he is vastly weaker than Klaus as said by Rose as Elijah is merely a "footsoldier" Attitudes Toward Humans His personal attitudes humans, for against or insipid, is still unknown, but it is a fair certain to say that if any that get in his way their lives are forfeit. This is certainly true of the vampires. He doesn't seem to respect civilization in general, but he doesn't kill those that are ignorant to him or his business. This is proven when he came across a street performer playing a guitar on a college campus, he placed a $100 bill in the man's guitar cased he was using as a change box. In exchange Elijah just took a few coins which he would later use as high velocity projectiles to shatter a reinforced picture window. The salient point being he didn't have to do it, he could have simply compelled the street musician to allow him to take his coins. He also show's mercy to Rose for acting against his interest because she was loyalty following Trevor and didn't betray a friend. He show's his vengeful side when he kills Trevor, for siding with the traitor Katerina, and against Damon and Rose after the former failed to kill him with a stake. Elijah's attitude may be more calculating and calmer than other vampires shown in the series as he decides not to abduct Elena and kill Damon even though he could have easily done so. Appearances ;Season Two * Rose (episode) * Katerina * The Sacrifice * By the Light of the Moon Trivia *The appereance and personality of Elijah greetly resenblace the Klaus from the novels. Gallery Ejijahcame.jpg|Elijah coming inside the house Elijahvervainbomb.jpg|Elijah after being hit with the vervain bomb Damonstakeelijah.jpg|Damon stakeing Elijah Elijahstake.jpg|Elijah coming back to life elijah ring.jpg|Elijah's lapis lazuli ring. elijah 1490.jpg|Elijah in the 1490s elijah 1490s.jpg|Elijah looking for Katerina. ewww gross.gif Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Category:The Originals Category:Recurring Characters Category:Protagonists